


The Perfect Gentleman

by blainedarling



Series: Seblaine Week 2013 [5]
Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-09
Updated: 2013-06-09
Packaged: 2017-12-14 10:45:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/836047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blainedarling/pseuds/blainedarling
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for Day Seven: Dalton</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Gentleman

Blaine would never forget the first time he saw Sebastian. It had been the first day of his junior year at Dalton; making it over a year since he’d transferred. He was no longer the hesitant, nervous sophomore he had been when he’d first arrived through the thick, oak doors. He was confident, he was ready for the new school year. That was, until he laid eyes on the tall, light haired boy who came strolling through the corridors like he owned the place, his green eyes piercing straight through him. Nick found him standing frozen next to his locker nearly ten minutes later and simply offered him a handkerchief for his drool before dragging him to class. 

 

It had taken months. Months of shy glances and smiles in the hallways, months of Sebastian winking very pointedly in Blaine’s direction, and he, in return, scuttling away with his cheeks flaming red all the way up to the tips of his ears. 

 

“I think the new kid has broken Blainers,” Jeff announced dramatically over lunch one day, to a chorus of the sniggers from the other boys.   
“Hm?” Blaine asked finally, barely glancing away from where he was gazing, doe-eyed, across the cafeteria at Sebastian.  
“You could just talk to him,” David suggested, about to take a bite of his sandwich when a plastic fork when flying in his direction from Blaine’s side of the table.

 

*

 

“I was going to be a perfect gentleman and allow you to make the first move, but I’m really not the patient type,” were the first words Sebastian ever said to Blaine.  
Blaine jumped at the voice from behind him, clutching his Calculus textbook to his chest tightly. “I wanted to, it’s just..you’re a little intimidating,” Blaine admitted shyly, ducking his head a little.  
“Is it my obvious good looks? Or is it just the fact that I’m tall and you’re very adorably not?”

 

*

 

It turned out that once Blaine got used to being around Sebastian (and persuaded him that no, he did not have to crouch around him so he would feel less intimidated) he was actually remarkably at ease with the other boy. The return of Blaine’s confidence, however, did cause Sebastian to make it his goal to find new ways to make him blush on a daily basis. In which he succeeded, much to the amusement of their friends.

 

*

 

Exactly one year later, Blaine and Sebastian had been dating for nine months, two weeks and four days - not that they were keeping count. Except that Blaine totally was. Because he had had a boyfriend for nine months, two weeks and four days and yet, he was still a virgin. 

 

Blaine had tried everything but it seemed like Sebastian just did not want to have sex with him. They’d been honest about their past relationship history from the beginning: Blaine’s rather limited experience of a few discreet kisses a far cry from Sebastian’s knowledge in everything from being a boyfriend to being a fuck buddy.

 

It was daunting, to say the least. Blaine desperately wanted to be able to satisfy Sebastian in all the ways that he figured, as a teenage boy, he would like to be. But he was faced with the challenge of doing so with absolutely no experience and a boyfriend who seemed to always put a stop to it any time he tried.

 

_Maybe he just doesn’t want sex_ , Blaine tried reasoning with himself as he fretted over it, yet again, one evening. Some frantic Googling quickly killed that idea - Sebastian was a seventeen year old male. Biologically? He wanted sex. 

 

As for Blaine? Blaine definitely wanted sex. Just because he wasn’t having any didn’t mean he wasn’t thinking about it. Constantly. About what Sebastian would look like naked and bare in front of him. About what it would feel like to have his boyfriend’s hands trailing over every part of his own body. About every possible place and position they could do it in. Blaine was taking so many showers a day he was starting to wonder if he should make a private donation to Dalton for his part in the water bill.

 

Blaine did the only thing he could do - he just kept trying. He’d invite Sebastian over to his dorm and then make sure to still be in the shower when he arrived, sauntering out, dripping wet, in just a towel ten minutes later. Sebastian’s eyes would be dark but even then he would only glance up for a second before turning away to allow him to get dressed and then pulling him in for a light make out session. Emphasis on the  _light._  

 

When it came down to it, the fundamental problem was that Sebastian was a lot stronger than he was. So, right when Blaine was sure that he had him, pinned down between his legs to the bed, about ready to give a triumphant cry to the heavens for the miracle - Sebastian would just neatly roll them over, cooling off any heat that had begun and then suggesting they watch a movie.

 

Blaine wasn’t sure how much more of it he could take before he snapped. Sebastian was, in many ways, the perfect boyfriend. While his nature tended to be brash and cold towards strangers and people who didn’t know him; to Blaine at least, he was courteous and thoughtful. He always opened doors for him, complimented how he looked and fixed his bow ties before they went out on dates. In truth, Blaine was a little tired of it all - he’d much rather Sebastian just pulled out his animalistic side and took him right away, please and thank you.

 

*

 

That afternoon, Blaine truly thought that nothing could stop them. It was a warm day, the sun pouring in through the wide windows of the senior common room, the leather couch already beautiful heated by the time they’d settled down on it. No one else was around, still in classes or studying in the library, so it was just them, Blaine and Sebastian, blazer-less, ties loosened, hands roaming. Perhaps not the location Blaine had had in mind but quite honestly, he’d take what he could get.

 

Sebastian’s hands were hot against the small of his back, slowly teasing his shirt from the waistband of his pants. Blaine kept his legs locked tightly around Sebastian as he rested the full weight of his body against him - he was not letting him get free, and rolling over would send them tumbling to the floor, so he figured he was safe there too. 

 

Blaine licked into Sebastian’s mouth, letting out a soft moan against his lips as he pressed his half-hard cock against his boyfriend’s hip.  _Get the message, Seb, come on._  And then Sebastian’s hands were moving to the curve of his ass, squeezing tightly and bringing him in closer. Their hips rolled together and Blaine could just feel the brush of Sebastian’s own cock through the thin material of their pants. It was taking a lot of effort on his part not to come right then and there. 

 

He sucked Sebastian’s lower lip into his mouth, nibbling gently in the way he knew he liked, nearly giggling in triumph when he was rewarded with another roll of their hips together. One touch of their hips was usually enough for Sebastian to suggest they cool down; two brushes and Blaine was pretty sure he was winning.

 

Except that right then, the door to the senior common room banged open, revealing a slightly horrified looking Nick and Jeff. But rather than making their excuses and promptly leaving again as Blaine had hoped, they just made their way inside, heading over to the snacks machine in the corner of the room. 

 

“We eat on that couch,” Jeff grumbled, looking between the couple  
Sebastian’s hands had resumed their place on Blaine’s back, higher than they had been to start with, and seemingly completely at ease by the fact that their best friends had just walked in them almost getting off.   
“Are you seriously just going to stand there?” Blaine hissed, his hands balling into fists as he sat up a little.   
“We’re not joining in, if that’s what you’re asking,” Nick grimaced, before turning to the pile of food Jeff had bought from the machine.

 

Blaine growled under his breath furiously, leaping up from the couch and just remembering to grab his things before he stormed from the room, ignoring the confused shouts of his name from behind him. 

 

But just as Sebastian was stronger, he was also faster, and he caught up to Blaine within seconds.   
“Blaine, wait! Please?” Sebastian called out, tugging at his arm gently as he slowed to a stop next to him. “What’s wrong?”  
Blaine shrieked, tugging his arm away and throwing his things onto the bench at the side of the corridor. 

 

“Blaine?” Sebastian raised an eyebrow, not used to seeing his boyfriend quite so out of control; quite so, well, pissed off.  
“Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” Blaine yelled, startling a pair of freshmen who were just walking past.   
Sebastian looked a little baffled, chuckling softly. “Come again?”  
“Oh, I wish I was,” Blaine snapped, folding his arms across his chest and pouting almost petulantly. 

 

“I thought you wanted to wait,” Sebastian murmured, stepping closer to him and placing his warm hands against Blaine’s biceps. “I didn’t want to rush you.”  
“But I’m ready! I’ve been ready for ages and every time I tried, you pushed me off!”  
Sebastian bit his lip as he held in another laugh, clearing his throat before speaking. “I assumed you were just getting carried away; the same way you do when you perform and jump on things without meaning to.” 

 

Blaine huffed, trying to pull away from Sebastian, who kept him locked in place.  
“Blaine, if you wanted to go further, you could have just told me. I would be more than willing, trust me. You don’t know how many showers I have to have a day because of you and those goddamn tight pants.”  
Blaine paused, looking up at him with a hopeful smile. “Really? I think that’s the sweetest thing anyone’s ever said to me.”

 

Sebastian did laugh then, a full body laugh as he pulled Blaine firmly into his chest. “You’re kind of ridiculous, you know that?” he mumbled, pressing a kiss to the top of his head.   
Blaine hummed before tilting his head to look up at him. “Sebastian Smythe, will you have sex with me?”  
Sebastian grinned a little devilishly, leaning down until their lips were nearly brushing. “With pleasure, Blaine Anderson,” he breathed before reaching down to wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s waist, tossing him over his shoulder. 

 

So, maybe Sebastian being stronger than Blaine wasn’t necessarily such a bad thing, after all.

 


End file.
